What Everyone Thought About When Ginny & Harry Sta
by Revolutionizing
Summary: Have you ever wondered what everyone thought about when Ginny & Harry started dating? Have you ever wondered how the Weasleys felt when someone in their family was dating famous Harry Potter? Well, I did and it's all here.
1. Hermione & Ron

_Author's Note: I'm going to do it in chapters and in each chapter there are going to be 2 people. Have fun reading!_

- SiDz

'Hermione & Ron'

**Hermione:**

I knew it! From the moment Harry started asking so many questions about Ginny and Dean I knew he fancied her! Well, Ginny obviously _always _fancied Harry so that's alright. I still can't get over how he kissed her in front of everyone! I wish Ron would hurry up and do that to me too! I mean it should be obvious by now that I know that he likes me! Well, like Harry, he's also in luck because – well – I like him too!

**Ron: **

Wow… Just – wow-! I can't _believe _Harry! I mean it's alright that he likes Ginny and kissed her but – Why in front of _everyone?! _ Shouldn't these things be kept private? (Hermione enters Ron's thought bubble). **'You also kissed Lavender Brown in front of people Ron! If I were you I wouldn't be complaining!' **Yes, but your _not _me so get out of _my _thoughts! (Pushes Hermione out of his thought bubble). She's so bloody annoying sometimes! But I can't complain because she's beautiful, smart (A little _too _smart) graceful, nice, sweet and I fancy her… But _SHH_! Don't tell her I said that!


	2. Fred & George

_Author's Note: This one's with Fred & George. It just seemed appropriate to me to put them together (Well, they __**are **__twins!) Hope you enjoy!_

_p.s. Thnxx to Captain Spag 4 reviewing!! It makes me really happy:) (Starts crying) lol..._

- SiDz

'Fred & George'

**Fred:**

When I got the news that Harry had kissed Ginny in front of everyone I nearly cried! I'm so proud of him (sniffs). We taught him well, George. I always knew - (sniffs) – he would do something like this! He truly made me proud!!! (Completely breaks down). You t-take over G-george!

**George:**

I'm right with ya Fred! I wish you would stop crying though… (Fred pops into George's thought bubble). **'I wasn't **_**really **_**crying George! I mean – me – the **_**'Great Fred' **_**cry?' **Alright! Out with you! (George pushes Fred out of his thought bubble). Hehe… Sorry about that. Anyways! I still kinda think that Ginny's moving through boy friends a _little _too fast. I mean one day she's dating Dean, then Michael and next day she's dating the 'Famous Harry Potter'! (Fred's voice echoes mysteriously in the thought bubble). **Those were only rumors George! Only r-r-u-u-u-m-m-o-o-o-r-r-s-s-s!! You hear me? Rumors! **Ah yes! So they were! Anyways in that case I wish them both a very happy life and now off to sleep for me! Cheers! (Thought bubble explodes!)


	3. Molly & Arthur

_Author's Note: Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it! I'm really glad you like the chapter! I'm trying to make them longer now… __ Anyways here are my thanks:_

_Thanks to: _

**HSMxxHPxxFFxxRULES**

**Hahaheeheehaha**

**hippolina97**

_Thanks a lot & please keep reviewing and telling me what I can do to make it better! I need some more ideas on who to put together in the next chapters! _

SiDz

Molly Weasley & Arthur Weasley

Molly Weasley:

(Sigh) I can't believe how fast Ginny's growing! I mean one minute she's a little baby drinking milk from my- er- a bottle… (Hehe) and the next minute she's already at Hogwarts in her fifth year dating Harry Potter! (Starts crying) I really h-hope she doesn't d-dispose of him like a-all the other b-boys she was d-d-dating! If she did I wonder what would h-happen to poor H-harry! I mean he has n-no family left! Even Sirius p-passed away! (Tries to control her emotions) Alright now Molly Weasley, get an h-hold of yourself. Why're you crying like this? (Arthur Weasley pops into her thought bubble). ** My god, Molly! The **_**real **_**question to be asking here is why're you talking to yourself! You'll have plenty of time to do that when I die! **Get out!! **Alright, alright I'm going! No need to get your panties in a bundle! **(Leaves) Yes, yes sorry about that… He only says that when the kids aren't around and we're alone. Well, thank god the kids aren't in my thoughts! If they knew what Arthur said to me they'd never let me have another peaceful moment! (Fred and George quickly and quietly leave the thought bubble with their tape recorders).

Arthur Weasley:

Sometimes I can't believe Molly! I mean, _really_! We should be happy that Harry Potter chose Ginny as his girlfriend! He could've chosen any other girl but he chose Ginny! I'm really proud of her! (Salutes to Ginny) I still can't get over the fact that _Harry Potter is __**my **__daughter's boyfriend! _If only I'd known that he would be her boyfriend, sooner! I would've thrown a _huge _party and I would've had a big picture of Harry and Ginny on every wall! It was a little embarrassing though, to find out from Ron that Harry had kissed her in front of everyone. (Ron enters thought bubble) **Just be glad I told you dad! Or else you'd never had known! **Ronald Weasley how dare you! These are my _private _thoughts! **Not anymore they aren't! **(Throws Ron out and locks his thoughts).


	4. Dean & Seamus

_Author's Note: I **tried **to make it funny so I hope you all enjoy! I'm gonna try to update on this and 'I Think I'm In Love' as much as possible! The next chapter should be up soon! (VERY soon!) I think 2moro! Enjoy!_

_-_ SiDz  


Dean & Seamus  


**Dean:**

I don't want to do this but my friend told me a long time ago that it's good to do this when your girlfriend dumps you. It's supposed to help. I've already tried the 'Screaming Into Your Pillow' technique. It didn't help at all. It just made everyone wake up and yell at me… But maybe you're not supposed to do it when people are sleeping all around you or when it's nighttime. Hehe… I still think that Ginny will come back to me. I mean, she won't like all the comments the Slytherins will make about her and Harry being together. When she _does _come back to me, I'll tell Harry to do this too. Maybe it'll help _him _out more than it helped _me _out. (Seamus comes into Dean's thought bubble) **Hey Dean! She doesn't **_**have **_**to come back to you****, mate****! Maybe she enjoys all the attention she's getting!** **I don't think that she'll come back to you! (Pushes Seamus out) Can't you bloody wait!? I mean, your turn's next! And Ginny **_**will **_**come back! She **_**will! **_**Right…? **_**Right!? **__**RIGHT!!!?? **_

**Seamus:**

Ah, poor Dean. He thinks that she'll come back. It _should _be obvious to him that she won't but Dean wasn't always that bright… Don't tell him though! He's my best friend! (Dean enters Seamus' thought bubble) **If I'm your best friend then why **_**the hell **_**are you saying that about me?! **Er… Dean… Hehe… I thought you were sleeping… **Oh, screw you Seamus! First Ginny** **then you! Who next, huh? SCREW YOU ALL!! **(Leaves Seamus' thought bubble, swearing and yelling which wakes everyone up… _again._) Er… Yeeaahhh…. I know he's kinda weird sometimes but that's only because… (Sigh) I _have _to stop making excuses for Dean's weirdness! I mean _no wonder _Ginny dumped him! It should've been obvious!! Well, I've gotta go and make some _more _excuses for Dean… (Sigh) G'night! (Pops the thought bubble with a pin)

_Author's 'Second' Note: PLZ REVIEW!! I need more ideas on who to put together 4 the next chapter!!! If I don't get any ideas the chapter won't come up so PLZ help!! ReViEw!_


	5. Lavender & Parviti

_Author's Note: I hope y'all like this chapter! In the next chapter I'm thinking about Pansy Parkinson and Draco! PLEASE review! BTW sry to everyone about the Lesbian thing in there! If I'm offending anyone I'm really sry:( I seriously don't mean it that way!!  
_

_Thank yous:_

**hahaheeheehaha: For giving me the idea of Lavender :)**

**HSMxxHPxxFFxxRULES: For giving me the idea of Draco. :)**

**EveBB: Thnx for the review:)**

**SilverDrama: Ty:)**

Lavender & Parviti

**Lavender: **

Oh-My-God! I _cannot _believe Harry! Why would he kiss Ginny in front of everyone?! He should've known that Parviti and I would spread rumors! (Parviti runs into Lavender's thoughts) **Excuse me! Let me fix that mistake! Don't you mean 'He should've known that me and **_**only **_**me-Lavender- can spread really bad rumors about this'? I don't want ****any ****part in this, LAVENDER!! **(Gasp) You-You-You've betrayed me! I thought that when we became friends we SWORE to spread rumors about everyone?! How could you do this to me Parviti? How? We're supposed to spread rumors _together! _**(Parviti leaves silently and stealthily) **You promised that you'd do this forever with _me!_ (Starts crying) Parviti I've wanted to tell you something ever since I've met you… I'm-I'm a les- I'm a lesbian. And I love you. I dream about you and me every night so that's why I took this betraying thing a little too far. (Looks up) DAMN!! She left!

Parviti:

I-I really don't know what to say… I mean I was at the door (Yes, thought bubbles have doors :D) of her thought bubble and I heard-I heard… _Everything!! _What the hell! Why couldn't she tell me before?! (Lavender comes into Parviti's thought bubble) **Because I thought that you wouldn't want me as a friend. That you'd **_**never **_**accept me. But now I know that you're a true friend and you will acc- **Well, yeah your right! OF COURSE I'd never accept you! I mean I always thought that the way you looked at me was weird! You should've just told me and then we wouldn't have had to have this _very _uncomfortable conversation! **(Lavender cries and leaves) **Wow… That went well! I'm really proud of myself! I wonder why she dated Ron though… (Lavender's voice echoes mysteriously throughout the thought bubble) **To make you jealous! Jealous! **_**Jealous! Jealous! **_AHH MAN! Screw you Lavender get out of _my_ thought bubble! **But you look sooo cute from up here! **(Looks up and sees Lavender stuck to the top of her thought bubble) Oh, dear God… (Walks out the thought bubble and pokes it with a pin. _Pop!_) **Ahh! ****Save me! Someone there? HEELLLOO?! SAVE MEEEE!!! I SHALL NOT BE SILENCED! NOW, GET ME OUT OF HERE!! **


	6. Draco & Pansy

_Author's Note: Well, here's the chapter you were all waiting for! I hope you like it :) I'm going to try to update a lot now... I'm kinda busy so that's why it took a little longer but oh well, at least it's up:D_

- SiDz

'Draco & Pansy' 

**Draco:**

Oh, my dear God. The filthy blood traitor and famous Harry Potter _are dating? _Wow… I wonder what their kids would come out like? Probably, half red hair and half black hair. Hah! They'd be filthy kids just like their parents are. One would probably have some sort of disease and the other would be handicapped. I wonder how they'd go to school like that. Haha! It would be front page news thanks to my father of course! I can see the headline now!

Stupid Potter and Filthy Weasley!

Flip to page 3 to see a photo of their retarded kids!

I'll make them a joke! Well, it's not like they aren't a joke right now but… Well, I think they shouldn't even be together at all, and not just with each other, but with anyone! They'd still have stupid kids anyways! Anyways, Parkinson's being annoying as hell, so I have to go. Until next time! (Which there probably won't be) (Stops day dreaming and get's yelled at by Pansy for being late for Dinner)

**Pansy:**

Oh my God! Malfoy just, totally, ignored me, like, just now! How dare he do that!? Doesn't he know that he's not supposed to do that to fellow Slytherins?! My God! And he talks about being a big Death Eater and everything! He'd probably just ignore half the instructions You-Know-Who gave him! I cannot believe him! Sometimes he's sooo annoying! I just can't say anything about it because he's supposed to be like, _the _Slytherin. Or at least he acts like it! He acts like he's from the ONLY pure blooded family left! I mean why are the rest of us in Slytherin then? Shouldn't he just be there alone? God, he is SO annoying! I wish I could do something about it but, you know, his family knows my family and we're really close so… I still wish he would shut up though! He talks forever! He keeps going 'My father'… Blah, blah, blah! It's not like we care or anything! And then there's Crabbe and Goyle! They're even worse than Malfoy! Well… Actually, no they aren't but they sure are close to being! They're just a waste of space and air! They ONLY have heads, no brains, really! Anyways I got to go explain to Goyle why he can't shove his toothbrush up his nose! Bye!


	7. Neville & Luna

_Author's Note: I'm sorry I took so long on updating! I was working on another story also. I hope you like this chapter! I know it isn't really that good but that's only because I wanted to hurry up and update it! Please review! I dedicate this chapter to Mary __Gooby__! Thank you for all your reviews. Hope you enjoy!_

Neville & Luna  


Neville:  


Man… Harry's so lucky… He can just _snap! _His fingers and all the girls in Hogwarts – Not including the Slytherins of course – Will line up to date him. I don't think I'm _ever _going to get myself a girlfriend… (Starts crying) What will G-gran think of me t-then? S-she's always wanted Harry as her g-grandson! (Stops crying) I've made up my mind! Tomorrow I'm going to ask Harry to help me get a girlfriend! There should be at least _one _girl who'll take me. I mean, I was also there in our fifth year when we went to the ministry and fought You-Know-Who's Death Eaters! I'll just tell 'em what happened and… Oh no! Harry was the hero even then! AHHHH! I need a girlfriend! Girlfriend! GIRLFRIEND! **GIRLFRIEND! ****GIRLFRIEND! ** … I think I should stop thinking so much before I kill myself. (Sigh) Bye all… (Leaves the thought bubble and locks the door. YES, THEY HAVE DOORS!)

Luna:

(Sigh) Look at them… They all think that I never notice what's going on… Look at Harry… He probably thinks I'm stupid but he doesn't know that I'm happy for him and Ginny… Maybe I should say something… Nah, there's no point. Well, I can always just tell Ginny later. I've shared all my secrets with her. Actually, I've shared all of them except for one. That is (Lowers her voice to a whisper) I think that Ron's cute. SHH! Don't tell! (Goes back to her normal voice) Anyways, it's not like I like him. I just think he's cute. He looks like a teddy bear, I mean with his long hair. I've always wanted to pet it. (Neville pops into her thought bubble) **Luna, will you be my girlfriend? **No, I'm sorry Neville. **DAMN IT! You can't evade me forever girls! **(Runs out of the thought bubble screaming 'GIRLFRIEND'!) Wow… That was so random. Anyways, I think I should go to sleep now… Bye everyone. (Steps out of her thought bubble and pops it with a pin)

_Author's Second Note: I'm running out of ideas on how they should leave they're thought bubble. Please help me in your reviews! And YES I expect you to review :D_


	8. Lucius & Narcissa

_Author's Note: Well, the next chapter is here! Read and review, please! I hope you guys like it. _

Lucius & Narcissa

Lucius:

I have only one word that describes what I'm feeling right now. Disgusted. News has reached my ears that Potter and that Weasley girl are dating. I am simply disgusted! I _cannot _believe that Potter fell for such scum! I mean – The _Weasleys_, for God's sake! He chose the poorest family out there! I wouldn't be this even if _I _were dating Potter. In fact, if I were dating Potter, then he'd be _really _lucky. I'm such a good looking man. Long white-blonde hair, beautiful gray eyes and a dazzling smile. I mean, sometimes I look so good that I stare at myself for _hours _in the mirror saying-

'You're cool, Lucius. You're sexy, Lucius. You're hot, Lucius.'

That's how my attraction towards men started. Then in Draco's 4th year when we port keyed Potter to the Graveyard I noticed how _good-looking _he was. He haunted my dreams. I fell in love with him. I wanted to marry him but- I was married to Narcissa. If I divorced her, what would happen to my- _gorgeous _son Draco? I would've dishonored my family name. I couldn't do that! For generations and generations, the Malfoys- _Ahem_ -Beautiful, sexy and strong Malfoys- Men included, of course- Have been earning respect for our name. I couldn't go and toss it all away no matter how good-looking, sexy and _cute _Potter was. (Harry enters thought bubble) '**I heard it all, Lucius.' **I-I-I don't mean it! I was joking! **Really?**Okay, so I wasn't. I love you Harry, despite that fact that we're both men! (Harry snorts) **And you say **_**you're **_**disgusted. **(Harry walks out of the thought bubble door and says 'He's in there!' 6 Ministry Officers bust in) Curse you sexy Harry Potter! I'll get you and your hot friends back! NOOO!! (They drag him out of the thought bubble, leaving the door wide open.)

1 minute.

2 minutes.

(Voldemort walks in with a white towel wrapped around his legs and a rubber ducky in his hand.) **Am I late, Lucius? ****Lucius?****Noo****! You've betrayed me! You told me we were going to bathe together! NOOOO!! NOOO!! **(Door closes and locks itself)

Faintly:_**NOOO!!**_

Narcissa:

I can't believe Potter's dating that Weasley girl! I will not allow it! I WILL NOT! Potter is mine I tell you! MINE! (Calms down) I just heard my husband talking in his sleep. Something about Potter being _sexy._I have just come to realize that he wants Potter as much as I do! But I will surely beat Lucius to Harry! Why would Potter want a man? Of course, he would want a woman- What was it that Beyoncé said? Ah yes - A woman like _me. _I'm one of the most good-looking women in the world! Ginny Weasley looks like a fish out of water. Her sucked in cheeks and small, ugly face. Bah! I SPIT ON YOU GINNY! I DESPISE YOU! (Lucius walks in, in his nightclothes) Can't you say all this _after _I go to work tomorrow? I'm tired and trying to sleep. Narcissa? Yes? SHUT IT! Goodnight. (Walks back out of the thought bubble) That bastard! Well, I'd better go. Goodnight, Potter! (Runs out of the thought bubble)

Voldemort: **Lucius? Was that you, dear? Come on into the tub, darling! There's enough room for two here! Well, actually, three of us if Draco wants to join. The more the merrier. Luucciiiuuss! Where are yyoouuu?!**

_Author's __'Second' __Note: Well, I hope you guys liked it! The next one should be up in a little while! Please review it keeps me writing! The more reviews the faster the next chapter will be up! __I stand true to my word – Always._


	9. Lupin & Tonks

_**Author's Note: **_**Oh my God! I can't believe how LONG I made you guys wait for this chapter. ****Hehe****… Please don't kill me? But you **_**can **_**review ****ya**** know… (Wink, wink)**

Lupin & Tonks

Lupin:

Wow, this is wonderful! Harry's found true love at last! Well, hopefully… If Sirius was alive and Harry told him, he'd probably cry with happiness that Harry _finally _got a girlfriend. I mean, Sirius started dating girls before he even got to Hogwarts. In Harry's fourth year he was like "I wonder when Harry's going to get a girlfriend?" In Harry's fifth year I had to **beg **him not to send Harry a letter complaining about how he doesn't have a girlfriend yet and that he should get a move on or all the good looking ones will be taken. If _I _were Harry's godfather I definitely wouldn't have been like that. But, I guess that's Sirius for ya. (Sirius runs into Lupin's thought bubble) **I'M ON FIRE BABY!! **(Lupin looks up and sees that Sirius actually **IS **on fire… He waves his wand and water comes out of it and onto the "hot'' Sirius. _**A/N sorry, bad joke.)**_** Thanks mate. **Did God send you to hell? **Nope. I decided to sneak in there to see what it was like. I accidentally fell in. **Yeah right. You – being 'Sirius Black The Not Caring About Anything' person probably jumped in. Am I right? **Yeah, you are. Anyway's I have to go now or else God's gonna send his Angels after me! Ciao! **(Runs out of the thought bubble screaming "I'm Sirius Black the great! Fear me! RAWR!!") Okay… That was weird… I mean Sirius saying 'ciao?' But… Moving on no- OH MY GOD!!! It's 7:00! I had to meet Dumbledore at 6:30! I'M LATE!! I'M _**NEVER**_ LATE!!!(Faints)

Me: Sorry folks… I didn't intend for that to happen… hehe… Come take him away Sirius!!

(Sirius runs in as a dog and drags Lupin out of the thought bubble. He bites it with his sharp teeth and _pop!_

Tonks:

Wotcher everyone! A little while ago I heard that Harry was dating Ginny – Molly's daughter. I'm really glad for both of them but I'm not sure if _anyone _should be dating let alone Harry. (Sigh) Love… Well – Actually, I think their okay… It's myself that I have to worry about… It's because – I love Remus – but he thinks that I deserve someone 'young and whole.' Someone 'rich.' Like I care! I don't want someone who has all that! Why can't he understand that? Why can't he accept the fact that it's HIM that I want? Not sexy Johnny Depp **(Johnny Depp pops his head through the door and says 'Thanks!'**) No problem. Anyway's… I dunno… I just hope things get to be how I want them to be between us…

--- Silence ---

I think I should go now… G'bye everyone! And remember – Don't fall in love with anyone TOO much or I'll come and kill you! (Laughs) No seriously I will… (Kicks thought bubble and it throws her out – _oof_)

_**Author's Note: **_**Well, I hope everyone**** liked it! I need more ideas on what to do next and I'd be really glad if you all shared some of your ideas with me! I'm sorry for the ****looonnngg**** wait but I've been really, really busy!! So, please review and feel free to share your ideas!!**


	10. James & Lily

_A/N: I know I haven't updated forever but a few things came up. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter! Read and review please! It'll make my day:)_

-----------------------------------------------

James & Lily

James:

Yes! I'm so proud of you son! You got one of the hottest, good looking and nicest girls in the whole school! And that's sayings something because there are alot of girls at Hogwarts and, as you probably know, about 90 of them don't look too good… Pimples, Blackheads, Warts… (Shudders) Oh God, I get a shiver up my spine just thinking about all those hideous girls. The only way they could win an award is if someone's comparing them with a Rhino. Nah, never mind, the Rhino would win. Ha-ha! **(Lily kicks him) **I was just joking honey… (Cough, cough) NOT! (Cough, cough) Anyway, I wish I could be there… On Earth, I mean. (Sigh) I hate being dead. It sucks. There's nothing to do here except – er – everything? Okay, so you can do whatever you want up here, I admit it! But still… I'd rather be on Earth. I want to – to _feel _the wind. And just to answer your question, no, we do NOT have wind up here. I mean, who needs wind in Heaven right? (Cry) I feel so sad… No wind… But I feel so happy… For Harry… Wow… I'm feeling sad AND happy…? I always knew I was special!

Anyways, have fun down there on Earth Harry, for it will not last forever. G'night son! G'night Lily! G'night Earthlings! I'm out. (Jumps out of the Thought Bubble screaming, "I WANT TO FEEELL THHHEEE WWIINNNDD!!")

Lily:

Honestly! James can be so childish sometimes! He wants to – what was it again? Ah yes – "_Feel the wind." _He's talking like we NEED wind. I mean, c'mon! We're in HEAVEN for God's sake, James! (James continues crying even more loudly) Pfft. Whatever. Nothing can be done about him. Anyway, moving on, congratulations Harry! You've finally got a girlfriend! Personally, I think you took FOREVER in getting one. But anyway, something as special as love cannot be rushed. (James coughs, "Right!" Cough, cough.) JAMES!! (Lily hits him with a zapping spell) WHAT WERE YOU SAYING??!! **Nothing! Nothing at all, Ma'am – I mean, Lily! **Good. Where was I? Ah yes, pay no attention to James. Just because he moved through girlfriends, love etc, REALLY fast, doesn't mean that Harry has to do the same.

Anyway, I really should get to sleep. So, goodnight everyone! Everyone except for James (Lily leaves the though bubble)

James:**Oh c'mon! Why don't I get a goodnight? I didn't say anything **_**that**_** bad! I just said … Well, a FEW things! I mean, I was just congratulating Harry! Is that a sin now? Is it Lily? Did I do something wrong? **(Continues for 5 more minutes) **… Honestly! Women these days! **(Lily walks in holding her wand) GOODNIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (She stuns him, heaves him over her shoulder and walks out)

--------------------------

_A/N: REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! Or I won't update till next month! So reviiieww:)_


	11. Cho & Michael

**A/N:**Well, the next chapter is here! Review, review, review please!

-----------------------------------------------

Cho & Michael

-----------------------------------------------

**Cho:**

Dammit! I hate you Weasley! How DARE you steal Potter away from me? He's MINE, I tell you MINE! YOU (beep)-ing witch! I hope you (beep) in (beep) while Harry and me watch on, laughing our (beep) off! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!! (Growls) And I swear to God Weasley, if I EVER come across you in the hallway… YOU'RE DEAD! I'll chop your head off, dip it in loads of ketchup and feed it to a Hippogriff… Yes… Yes… That's it! MWA HA HA HA HAH! Then we'll see… Yes, we'll see… I know Harry will come running to me… And I'll welcome him with open arms… He-he… And you'll just become another one of those… _Fan-girls_, who Harry doesn't have time for. That'll be your fate for sure! Everything was going well until YOU came in! I have NO IDEA why he even let you into the DA! You're such a loser, thinking that you're all popular and everything. (Puts on a fake girly voice) "Oh! Look! There are so many boys after me! Tee-hee! Well, I think I'll just eeny-meeny-miny-moe and whichever one I land on will become my boyfriend! Oh look! It landed on HARRY!" Well, you know what you red haired fiend? HE'S MINE!! ALL MINE!! MWA HA HA HAH! (Madam Pomfrey walks in) **Cho dear! It's time to take your Sanity Potion! You know, the one that keeps you sane and acting like a normal human being so no one can tell that you're actually a Psychopath and very disturbed person? Come now, dear. **(Leads Cho out of the thought bubble while Cho happily sucks her thumb)

**Michael:**

Man… How could Ginny betray me like that? Just when our relationship was going good… Cho and I talked about our recent "betrayals" and she reckons I shouldn't have argued with Ginny as much as I did… Which was…? Alot. So, since the break-up I've started watching alot of romance movies and I have a few tricks up my sleeve now. For example, if Ginny walked up to me and said, "Michael, I broke up with Harry… Can we give it another try?" I'd be all hesitant and say, "I don't know, Ginny…" to make her want me even more. You see? No…? Damn. I asked Cho about that and she told me that that kind of stuff only works in the movies. I told her that I was going to try it anyway. Only in the movies my ass… My friend Victor just tried it on his ex-girlfriend the other day and got a… slap... Oh wait, that was a whole other thing. Oh well… I'll think up a plan soon! Goodnight! (Walks out of his thought bubble and jaywalks to his house)

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't ask about the jaywalking. Ha-ha! Review please! Please! Please! 


	12. Crabbe & Goyle

**A/N: **A very slow update... I know.. Sorry?

--0--0--0--

**Crabbe: **

Oh my God! Yo, yo, yo, I can't believe it, man! They finally got together! This is like… amazing, dude! Yo! Who knew, man? I mean, I always get things right when I guess 'em, but when I guessed they would get together, even I didn't believe myself, yo! This is just like one of those miracle things they talk about on TV. Y'know, that funny looking guy with the crying lady? Yeah, that's the one. Yo, yo, yo! Even though I hate Potter, yo, I still… MAN! Their like the latest/newest "It" couple here at Hoggie Warts! YO, YO!

This reminds me to watch Star Wars! (**A/N:** Don't ask…) (Runs out the door as fast as he can with his millions of chains and his pants hanging low)

**Goyle:**

Oh my God, I can't believe it! They actually got together! –Fan girl squeal— Like, who knew? Oh my Gosh! I'm like, hyperventilating! I kind of hate Ginny though, even though I always knew all along that Harry and I never stood a chance… —Sigh— OW! I broke a nail! –Cries—What a cruel, cruel world! GREAT! I'm going to have to go back to Manicure 4 U and get a manicure again! I hate going to that place, even though the service is great. I mean, everyone looks at me like I'm an intruder or something. Ugh… I mean, can't a gay guy have some privacy? Jeez… (Runs off crying)

—0—0—0—

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the horrible, horrible chapter. It completely SUCKS. I know. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make them better from now on. Or try to, at least. Basically, Crabbe Gangster and stupid. And Goyle Sensitive and gay. Ha-ha.

Leave a review please! It helps the next chapter come quicker! --Smiles--


End file.
